Accidental Time Travel
by SomeNumbers
Summary: Team Natsu sets off to a job until they come across a crystal looking stone. Natsu being the idiot he is, somehow activate it. Now they are in the past with their children selves running all over the place. Could they be able to go back to the their own time line? Will the past Fairy Tail members find out? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not going through the story mechanics. You guys are smart, figure it out! :D**

Lucy's POV

The war is over. And we have won.

The guild is celebrating like it's their last party in their lives. Everyone is drunk or near drunk by this point and it hasn't been a minute yet! Geez it's total chaos, like always. Anyways, I am trying to avoid getting drunk at this point. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the streets.

Cana walked over to me stumping and stumbling on the chairs and tables.

"Lucy, dear, it's a party! Enjoy while it last hon! Let yourself lose!" She said slurping on the words. She forced a drink in my hand.

"No thanks, Cana. I am fine, I don't want to get drunk like last time." I rejected. Cana looked at me with a slick expression and then smirked.

"You want me to get Erza? She is drunk as hell." Cana threated me. I gulped. "Haha, what I meant was, I'll love to have a drink." I said nervously and terrified of what Erza might do to me. I took a sip of the drink.

"See, umm, so good!" I said sarcastically. Cana nodded happily and headed off somewhere.

I wasn't lying when I said it was good. It honestly was. I found myself taking a sip or two, until my eyes started to see black spots.

 _Did Cana spiked my drink with something?_ I thought before my mind went blank.

 _4 days after the party..._

Third Person P.O.V

"Lushy, let's go on a job together!" Natsu begged Lucy. It's been months since Team Natsu had been on a job and Lucy is currently suffering from a huge debt she has to pay.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Of course, I need to pay my rent before I get kicked out."

"Yosh!" Natsu pumping his fist to the air. Happy happily joined in. Lucy giggled at her panthers' actions. Speaking of Team Natsu, a certain red hair and stripper overhead them.

"Now, now, we can't have Natsu running around with his vast magical power. He might burn a town or six." Erza differed. Gray sat in the stool next to Lucy.

"I'll have to agree with Erza," He turns to glare at Natsu, "A pyromaniac like him should be kept inside a concrete building."

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean?" Natsu shouted. Lucy sweat-drop as she knew this too well. Gray saids an insulting comment and Natsu starts throwing punches.

"Ahem," Erza interrupted, "Are you two fighting once again?" She asked in a deadly tone as the aura around her darkens. The boys quickly got into their best friend form. "Of course not!" They denied. "Aye!"

Lucy decided that she should move away from them now especially with the monstrous strength those three now possess. Not that Erza never had that...

Lucy went up to the request board in look of a job that is of interest.

There were lots of missions being displayed. She decided to look for one with a high price since she needs the money and needs to separate it between the five of them. One caught her eye it read,

 _Help Wanted_

 _6 millionJ_

 _Help finding a rare gem, Pyrrtrichite,_

 _which only forms in the Nis_

 _Thicket Forest. Warning! Lots of big_

 _and dangerous monsters. Strong wizards_

 _only, please, to avoid injury._

 _Job Location: Osibasa, Fiore_

Lucy smiled widely. "Hey guys, I got our job!" She called out to her team and went over to Mirajane to have it approved.

"Have fun, Lucy. Make sure those three don't cause the master bill problems." Mira said sweetly, stamping the job forum. "Thanks Mira."

And their new adventure begins! What could go wrong?

What am I kidding? They're Team Natsu, there's bound to be chaos!

A/N: Like it? No? Too bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: The story will be in third person until I say so.**

Team Natsu got on the train to Osibasa. Natsu was puking everywhere, Gray was scolding Natsu for doing so on his shoes. "You are not even wearing anything" Natsu countered back. Gray begged Lucy to switch with him and Lucy agreed. Natsu rested on Lucy's shoulder.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled running out of the stopped train. Behind came the rest of his crew.

"Ah, how nostalgic!" Lucy said.

"Agreed." Erza to felt a wave of nostalgia when coming out of the train.

"This reminds me of the lullaby incident years ago." Gray said. Lucy and Erza nodded.

"So where is this job at?" Natsu asked. Lucy took a look at the request paper once more and replied, "It seems it takes place in a forest, the Nis Thicket Forest that is." Erza nodded, "We should go at once."

After hours of walking, (Natsu destroyed the carriage that was supposed to bring them there) they found a small village in the forest.

"Who goes there?!" The guards which they assumed belonged to the village demanded.

"We are the wizards of Fairy Tail! We are here for the job!" Erza answered and then showed them their guild mark. "Let them in!" One of the guards demanded. The team walked through the gates and were greeted by the citizens and the mayor.

"Welcome, wizards of Fairy Tail. We are so grateful to you for coming in such a direr time for us villagers." The mayor welcomed.

"Our people are growing very ill due to a disease being spread by the monsters of this forest. Our numbers have plummeted as they illness worsens. Please, wizards, we beg you to go venture through the forest in search of the Pyrrtrichite crystal to heal our brethren and defeat the leader of the beasts who are causing us this suffering." The mayor explained.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry old man! We'll destroy every monster we come across!" Natsu yelled out in excitement.

"You did here the part about gathering the crystal, didn't you?" Lucy asked while sweat-dropping at her panther's sudden excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, we can worry about that later. Come on Happy, Lucy!" Natsu replied gripping Lucy's right wrist and pulling her into the forest with Happy following close by.

"AHHHH, WHY ME?!" Was all you can hear of Lucy as her yell grew distant. Gray sighed.

"Looks like we have to follow them before they get themselves lost." Gray said. Erza agreed and followed Gray into the woods.

"Natsu! Where the hell are you! Damn Fire Clown." Gray yelled out in hopes of finding where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are. A huge fiery explosion was heard to the west.

"Ah damn it! Don't tell me he already burned down half the forest!" Gray cursed and followed where the explosion was heard with Erza following him. Once they got there, they saw Lucy in her Leo dress in a fighting position, Natsu's fist on fire also in a fighting stance, Happy behind Lucy with a fish in hand, and a huge one-eyed monster.

"I see we came across one of the monsters." Erza stated and walked towards the beast.

"I demand you to tell me where your leader is and where we can find Pyrrtrichite crystals." Erza demanded. The beast roared at Erza and clinched his fist. He threw a punch towards Erza. She then stopped it by her hand forcing it to stop.

"I see; you have sealed your death." Erza requiped a sword and jumped up. She sliced the monster up, down, left, right, up, down, left, right, and so on until the monster was nothing, but sliced up meat. "Now we have our lunch."

"Yeah! Food time!" Natsu shouted in glee.

"I am a bit hungry." Gray agreed.

"Good thing I brought some seasoning." Lucy said and requiped to her normal outfit.

"But, I wanted fish." Happy said sulking under a tree.

"Hey Happy, I smelt water nearby. There could be a stream we can catch fish in." Natsu informed Happy. "Well what are we waiting for let's catch some fishies!

After a delicious snack break, Team Natsu is ready to go.

"Now where can we find these crystals?" Erza asked to no one in particular.

"The monster could have given us a lead." Lucy added to Erza's train of thought.

"Let's find other fiends to give us what we wanted." Natsu suggested.

"But, who should we ask, I haven't seen any beasts since we ate the last one." Gray countered claimed to Natsu's suggestion.

"Maybe that big guy was the leader and all the other monsters are scared of us." Happy proposed.

"No, it's highly unlikely. The beast we defected was far too easy to do so and is an unworthy leader." Erza replied.

"What makes you say so." Happy asked.

"Did you see the way it was attacking? A true leader would leave himself for last and send his followers to fight to increase the power of his or her followers or to see the strength of the enemy. Then if the followers are failing, the leader shows himself to stop the threat." Erza answered.

"The leader could also fight alongside his comrades." Lucy added.

"Yes, but that doesn't count for most leaders."

"How so?" Natsu asked.

"A leader is supposed to be the strongest and wisest in the group. If the leader is harmed or defeated by its enemy, then the enemy becomes the leader." Erza explained.

"And if the leader cannot be defeated, it chooses the strongest follower, right?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

"The leader should be in a cave or something." Gray suggested.

"If we find the leader, we can ask where the Pyrrtrichite crystals are and then defeat it to earn control over the other monsters for they to stop tormenting the villagers." Lucy said.

"Good idea, Lucy" Erza complemented Lucy.

"But I wanted to kick some ass!" Natsu whined.

"Natsu, can you use your nose to sniff out any monsters." Erza asked Natsu.

"I smell meat over there." Natsu pointed to a clearing in the trees.

"Alright, it's a lead." Erza replied. The team walked through the clearing. A huge cave came into view and it looks like there is something inside the cave. Before they got any closer, roughly 20 monsters appeared in front of them.

"Now this is what I was talking about!" Natsu said.

"Requiped: Dress of the Leo Star!" Lucy said and requiped to her Leo dress.

"Requiped" Erza shouted and requiped into her Flight Armor (The cheetah one). 

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray shouted as ice spears came flying out of his hands towards the monsters making them immobile eight of them.

"Fire dragon: Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled burning four of these monsters.

Erza sliced up four and Lucy blow away the last four. They could have easily killed all the monsters and maybe the whole forest with it, but they needed them alive for questioning and maybe try to lower damage bills for the Master.

"You, the one in the cave, are you the leader?" Erza asked the beast in the cave.

 **"** **Yes and what might you disgusting wizards be?"** The leader roared down.

"We want to fight you!" Natsu yelled out to him.

 **"** **And for what reason?"**

"We want you to show us where we can find Pyrrtrichite crystals and to stop torturing the villagers." Lucy explained.

 **"** **Sure, I can do that. Pyrrtrichite** **crystals are over there."** The leader said pointing to the north west of the cave.

"What really? Okay then!" Natsu said and heading the direction the leader was pointing to.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as the rest of the team follow Natsu.


End file.
